Mistery sebuah Danau
by YuuRein
Summary: Para anggota klub basket Seirin sedang mengadakan latihan musim panas di gunung. Saat latihan di sana, mereka tak sengaja bertemu dengan para GoM. Ada sebuah danau yang tak boleh di kunjungi oleh siapa pun. Penduduk sekitar, mempercayainya jika, danau tersebut mencari tumbal. Dan mereka semua berkumpul di sekitar danau tersebut. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Misteri Sebuah Danau**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, secerah hati sang pelatih meninggalkan muka lesu semua timnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana tim basket Seirin memulai latihan neraka mereka. Liburan musim panas ini diisi dengan latihan di gunung. Latihan untuk menambah stamina dan dasar kekuatan otot mereka. Karena keuangan yang seadanya, mereka menyewa pondok yang murah di sekitar kaki gunung tersebut. Saking murahnya, mereka berpikir pondok ini tak layak untuk dihuni. Berdo'a saja agar tidak turun hujan selama pelatihan musim panas ini berlangsung, mengingat atap pondok tersebut memberikan celah untuk sinar matahari yang terik di siang hari. Tidak bisa di bayangkan jika hujan turun, mereka akan sibuk untuk menampung air yang bocor dari atap pondok tersebut. Apalagi jika ada badai, mereka tak akan bisa berteduh, mungkin atap yang melindungi kepala mereka akan terbang di bawa badai entah kemana. Latihan yang ekstrim, pondok yang bobrok, ditambah masakan sang pelatih bagaikan mengantar mereka ke alam baka lebih cepat. Ok, itu terlalu berlebihan. Jangan remehkan mereka, meski terlihat mengenaskan, mereka adalah pejantan tangguh.

Meski mereka siswa yang agak kere (hanya agak kere, gak kere-kere amat kok) tapi mereka cukup menikmati hidup. Meski tempat mereka cukup ekstrim, tapi pemandangan di sekitarnya sangat menyejukkan mata. Di kelilingi hutan, dan terdapat jalan setapak untuk menuju ke sebuah danau alami. Tapi tenang saja, pondok itu bukan satu-satunya yang ada di sana, dan tempat mereka tidak terpencil. Karena di sekitarnya juga ada perkampungan dan gym serta villa-villa milik orang kaya.

Awal latihan mereka di awali pemanasan dengan lari naik turun gunung lima kali. Setelah itu mereka mulai berlatih di gym. Dalam latih tanding antara senpai dan kohai yang kalah akan mendapat latihan tambahan. Serta hukuman lari di luar gym setelah latihan.

Tapi, para kohai, mereka kalah dengan para senpainya dan terpaksa menerima hukuman tersebut. Setelah latihan berakhir, para kohai melaksanakan hukuman mereka. Para senpai membantu pelatihnya menyiapkan makan. Mereka masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Dengan bimbingan dari Mitobe dan penerjemah Koganei masakan pelatih Aida Riko diharapkan menjadi masakan normal untuk manusia#ditendang Riko.

"Kagami-kun kenapa bawa-bawa bola basket?"

"Hah, oh ini tanganku tak bisa diam."

"Kagami, bagaimana kalau kita lari sambil saling mengoper?"

"Ide bagus.. eto.. Fukuda."

"Apa segitu susahnya kau mengingat namaku Kagami."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai Kagami." Kata Furihata yang sudah siap menerima operan bola. Kagami pun mengoper ke Furihata.

"_tolong…"_

"Eh?" Kuroko berhenti mendadak, saat sayup lemah terdengar seorang minta tolong. Kuroko berhenti tepat di depan sebuah jalan setapak yang menuju ke bawah.

Kembali ke Furihata yang menerima operan, setelah itu Furihata mengoper ke Kawahara dan Kawahara mengoper ke Kuroko.

"Kuroko."

"Hai.. eh?" Kuroko yang tak siap menerima operan dari Kawahara, ia menjatuhkan bolanya. Bola basket itu pun menggelinding ke jalan setapak menuju ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko?!" teriak Kagami.

"Maafkan aku, sebentar aku pergi ambil bolanya dulu."

"Dasar, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya." Kagami pun mengikuti Kuroko mengambil bolanya. Dan mereka bertiga pun mengikuti Kagami di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dok… dok… dok…dak!_

"Daiki, kalau kau melakukannya seperti itu bukanya baik tapi malah makin rusak."

"Apa maksudmu Akashi, kau kan bisa panggil tukang kayu untuk memperbaiki villa-mu yang mewah ini!"

"Benar Akashicchi, kita kesini kan untuk liburan. Kenapa malah disuruh REPARASI VILLA-SSU!"

"Hee… bukanya ini bagus untuk latihan."

"Latihan apa Akashi, ini sih lebih tepat jadi tukang kayu dadakan-nodayo!"

"Nah itu kau tau Shintarou."

"Nani!" muncul perempatan jalan di sudut kepala Midorima.

"Aka-chin… aku lapar."

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu menambal kaca jendela yang pecah itu, aku akan membelikanmu snack. Kau makan itu dulu." Akashi melempar lollipop ke arah Murasakibara, dengan sigap si titan itu menangkapnya dan melahapnya setelah membuka bungkusnya.

"Satsuki bisa kau belanja di Toserba di bawah?" sambil memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada Momoi.

"Hai, Akashi-kun." Momoi pun langsung berangkat menuju Toserba.

"Ne..ne.. Midorimacchi, apa kau tau cerita seram di daerah sini?" panggil Kise yang sedang memperbaiki pagar yang rusak.

"Apa maksudmu Kise, memang ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Aomine yang sedang memperbaiki atap samping villa.

"Oh tentang rumor itu." Lanjut Midorima yang sedang memperbaiki bangku kayu yang ada di taman dekat kerusakan yang sedang di perbaiki yang lainya.

"Rumor apa maksudmu Midorima, dan Akashi kenapa yang rusak hanya di bagian bangunan sebelah kanan villamu?"

"Kata penduduk sekitar, itu terkena robohan pohon di samping villa karena hujan badai tiga hari yang lalu."

"Lalu kemana pohonnya Aka-chin?"

"Penduduk sekitar yang sudah membereskan pohon tersebut."

"Ne..ne.. kalian sudah dengar belum tentang rumor itu?" lanjut Kise yang masih ingin membahas rumor tersebut.

"Ryouta, apa yang kau maksud tentang seorang anak kecil penghuni danau, yang mencari teman di danau dekat Villa sebelah?"

"Benar Akashicchi."

"Hah? Kenapa ada anak kecil yang tinggal di danau sendirian?"

"Itu bukan anak kecil sembarangan Aominechhi."

"Maksudmu apa Kise, dia punya kekuatan super."

"Aku tak tau-ssu, tapi katanya jika ada orang yang pergi ke danau itu maka anak itu akan mengajak orang yang dia suka untuk ikut bersamanya."

"Haah… kemana?"

"Mana kutau-ssu.."

"Tapi, kau jangan sampai ikut dengannya."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ikut dengannya?" tanya Aomine malas.

"Itu artinya MATI Daiki."

_Duak..! _"Wadaaaw…!" teriak Aomine yang tak sengaja memalu tanganya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat MATI dari sang mantan kapten.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Ne.. ne bagaimana kalau kita kesana setelah ini?"

"Nani, buang-buang waktu saja." Sahut Aomine sambil ngelus-ngelus tangannya yang jadi korban si palu.

"Apa kau takut Daiki."

"Hah siapa yang takut."

"Baiklah, setelah semua selesai kita kesana."

"Nani." Aomine sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaahhh…. Jadi ini villa milik Akashi." kata Koganei melongo diikuti yang lainnya juga.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disana?" Tanya Midorima yang menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk melihat ke arah gerbang.

Akashi pun berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Akashi, saat sampai di depan gerbang. Dan ternyata keributan itu berasal dari tim Seirin.

"Ano Akashi-kun, mereka membantuku membawakan belanjaanku. Karena aku pikir Mukkun butuh snack yang banyak setelah bekerja, jadi sekalian kubeli keperluan untuk yang lainnya juga.

"Tapi apa semuanya harus mengantarmu."

"Tidak juga, kami kebetulan bertemu dengan Momoi-san, sekalian mencari Kuroko dan yang lainnya." jawab Kiyoshi.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsu." Sahut Aomine dari belakang Akashi.

"Kuroko dan yang lainnya belum kembali saat lari di luar Gym." Kata Hyuga.

"Kami tak tau mereka lari kemana." Lanjut Izuki.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari sama-sama, bagaimana-ssu?" sahut Kise dari belakang Aomine.

Akashi memandang satu-persatu para coretbudakcoret mantan timnya.

"Aka-chin sudah selesai pekerjaanku. Aku lapaaaar."

"Sepertinya pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai. Atsushi, kau minta saja snack ke Satsuki.

"Saccin, aku lapar."

"Ini Mukkun, kau boleh pilih yang kau suka."

Melihat percakapan para GoM, member Seirin ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Baiklah, kita cari sama-sama. Satsuki dan pelatih Seirin tunggu di dalam villa bersama…" Akashi melihat para member Seirin, sebelum Akashi memutuskan Kiyoshi angkat bicara.

"Biar aku yang menemani Riko dan Momoi-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kami tidak apa-apa kalau hanya berdua di villa." Kata Riko.

"Benar Akashi-kun." Lanjut Momoi.

"Villa ini ada di tengah hutan, harus ada yang menemani kalian." Kata Akashi.

Akhirnya mereka tidak bisa membantah perintah sang kapten Rakuzan. Mereka pun bergegas mencari Kuroko dan yang lainnya ke hutan kecuali Kiyoshi, Riko dan Momoi yang kemudian masuk ke villa milik Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi tunggu Kagami, jangan masuk kesana."

"Kenapa Furihata?"

"Kata penduduk di daerah sini, tadi bilang tempat ini dilarang."

"Kapan?" Tanya Kawahara mulai was-was.

"Saat kita lari di daerah sekitar rumah penduduk."

"Memangnya ada apa di sekitar sini?" Tanya Fukuda penasaran.

"Katanya, jika kita melihat anak kecil di sekitar danau, anak kecil itu akan membawa kita ke dasar danau untuk menemani dia selamanya." Jelas Furihata mulai serius.

"Berarti itu artinya..." Kawahara sudah mulai pucat.

_MATI!_

"HUWAAAAAAAA….!" teriak mereka serempak kecuali Kuroko.

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-tadi suara siapa?" Tanya Furihata yang kakinya sudah gemetaran.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-aku ju-ju-ju-ga tak tau." Jawab Kawahara sudah mulai bergemeletuk giginya saking takutnya.

"Kalian mendengar semua kan?" Tanya Fukuda mulai pucat.

"Sebaiknya kita buruan balik, sebelum ketemu bocah itu." Lanjut Kagami mulai tegang, karena instingnya mulai menyala lampu kuning pertanda waspada. "Oi dimana Kuroko?"

Semua menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari Kuroko. Dan, mereka menemukan Kuroko di pinggir danau sambil mengambil bola basket yang sempat tercebur. Saat Kagami melihat arah sebelah kanan Kuroko, ia melihat anak kecil dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan terlihat pucat sedang melihat Kuroko.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagami… yang di samping Kuroko itu…" kata Furihata mulai ngeri.

"Tu.. itu kan.." tunjuk Kawahara ngeri.

"Bukanya itu anak kecil yang dimaksud?" Tanya Fukuda syok.

Dilihatnya Kuroko yang sudah mengambil bola, mulai berdiri dan bermaksud untuk kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, ia terhenti saat tiba-tiba melihat anak kecil basah kuyup di dekatnya. Kuroko pun menghampiri anak kecil itu. Dan berjongkok di hadapanya, bermaksud untuk menanyainya.

"KUROKO! kenapa malah kau mendekatinya!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Eh?" kaget Kuroko yang tiba-tiba temannya teriak. Melihat teman-temanya ngeri memandangnya. "Ada ap.." seketika itu bola yang ada di tanganya di tepis oleh anak kecil itu. Saat Kuroko mencoba untuk meraihnya, ia malah di dorong oleh anak kecil itu dan tercebur ke danau.

"KUROKO!" teriak Kagami dan lainnya.

Kagami pun melesat kearah danau untuk menolong Kuroko, anak kecil itu pun tersenyum dan menghilang. Senyumnya benar-benar mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana nih di hutan juga tak ada." Keluh Koganei.

"Bagaimana Hyuga? Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Izuki.

"Aku tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka."

Member Seirin dan anggota GoM berpencar untuk mencari Kuroko dan yang lainnya. Mereka sepakat bertemu di pondok tempat Seirin menginap. Siapa tau mereka sudah pulang. Member Seirin sudah tiba di tempat, tapi masih mendapati pondoknya yang di sewa kosong.

"Ah itu mereka." Tunjuk Tsuchida pada tim GoM.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi pada tim Seirin.

"Aku tak menemukan keberadaan mereka." Jawab Hyuga.

"Gimana neh, hari makin sore-ssu, sebentar lagi gelap. Kemana sih Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi." keluh Kise yang sudah mulai cemas tingkat dewa.

"Tunggu, kita belum memeriksa kesana." Kata Midorima.

"Kesana? Kemana maksudmu?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Danau itu."

"Maksudmu danau angker itu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Danau angker? Ah iya, aku baru ingat, ada danau yang tak boleh kita kunjungi kata penduduk sekitar sini."

"Apa maksudmu Izuki, kenapa tak boleh di kunjungi?"tanya Hyuga.

"Karena danau itu cari tumbal." Lanjut Izuki yang air mukanya mulai serius.

"Jangan-jangan mereka kesana…" tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengintrupsi sambil makan snack kentangnya. "..dan… mati." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK…. KUROKOOOOCCHIIIII…!" teriak Kise mulai menggila sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Diam kau Ryouta, belum ada bukti kalau mereka tewas. Kita belum melihat mayatnya." Lanjut Akashi, membuat semuanya makin pucat pasi kecuali Murasakibara yang masih santai memakan kripik kentangnya. "Kita kesana sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pencarian Kuroko dan yang lainnya. Sampai di jalan setapak menuju danau, mereka semua berhenti.

"Akashicchi, serius neh kita kesana? Jalannya gelap sekali-ssu."

"Mungkin ini karena tumbuhan di sekitarnya tak terawat, karena tak ada yang berani ke danau tersebut. Sehingga sinar matahari tak begitu banyak masuk ke sela-sela rimbunan pohon dan tumbuhan sekitar." Kata Midorima.

Hyuga, Tsuchida, Mitobe dan Midorima mulai menyalakan lampu senter.

"Eh, sejak kapan kalian bawa senter-ssu?"

"Oh ini, kami mampir ke Toserba, dan kebetulan bertemu Momoi-san tadi disana." Jawab Tsuchida.

"Dan kau Midorima, kenapa kau juga bawa senter-ssu. Bukannya dari tadi kau bersama kami-ssu. Aku tak melihatmu pergi ke Toserba, atau membawa-bawa senter."

"Ini lucky itemku hari ini-nanodayo. Aku dari tadi membawanya."

Mereka pun mulai menuruni jalan setapak menuju danau tersebut. Hari mulai gelap. Suasana makin mencekam. Yang memimpin mereka Akashi, di sampingnya Hyuga yang memegang senter. Meski Akashi juga menggunakan _flash light _dari hp-nya untuk melihat sekitar.

_Kraak…_ "Waaa…" semua menoleh ke belakang, melihat asal suara, semua lampu senter atau lampu dari hp masing-masing di arahkan ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Murasakibara. Saat semua lampu sorot mengarah pada Murasakibara, mereka melihat Murasakibara, kepalanya nyangkut di ranting-ranting pohon saking tingginya orang. Mereka ber-_sweat drop_ ria bebarengan.

"Atsushi, perhatikan langkahmu."

"Haaai."

Perjalannan pun di lanjutkan. Tapi, _gedabug. _Kali ini terdengar suara lagi dari arah jam 3. Mereka semua melihat arah jam 3, lampu sorot kembali menerangi arah tersebut. Tidak ada kejanggalan apapun. Tapi terdengar lagi, "Ittaaii..." seketika itu, lampu sorot mengarah ke bawah. Tak ada apa-apa. Makin persempit lagi jaraknya, dan terlihat kepala kuning sedang meringis memegangi pantatnya.

"Kenapa kau Kise?" Tanya Aomine yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku terpeleset-ssuuu… jalan di sini licin."

"Ryouta, perhatikan langkahmu. Kalau kau ceroboh lagi, aku tak segan-segan melemparmu ke danau. Hidup bersama bocah setan itu." Sahut Akashi dingin.

"Hiddoi-ssuuu… kenapa cuma akuuu-ssu…" rengek Kise mulai ngeri.

"Cih, kau menggaggu saja. Kalau kau terus duduk di situ, bocah itu akan menyeretmu ke danau." Kata Aomine malas sambil melangkahi kepala Kise.

"Aominecchi, hiddoi-ssu.. dan jangan melangkahi kepala orang seperti itu!"

Perjalanan pun di lanjutkan, Akashi mulai kesal karena kelakuan para coretbudakcoret mantan timnya yang begitu ceroboh. Terlihat sinar rembulan di tengah-tengah danau yang sekitarnya tidak di tumbuhi pepohonan. Subhanallah, hari ini bulan bersinar terang, mereka bisa menikmati keindahan danau itu. Sebentar, kita balik ke cerita. Kekagumannya di tunda dulu. Mereka ini sedang cari orang ilang.

Terlihat beberapa pemuda ada di sekitar tepi danau. Wajah mereka pucat. Dan mereka semua diam membisu. Pandangan mereka kosong.

"Mereka kan…"

**~Bersambung~**

**Sampai sini aja dulu yaah..**

**Reviewnya di tunggu…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Terlihat beberapa pemuda ada di sekitar tepi danau. Wajah mereka pucat. Dan mereka semua diam membisu. Pandangan mereka kosong._

_"Mereka kan…"_

**Misteri Sebuah Danau**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : K+**

.

.

.

Kalimat terpotong yang diucapkan si Titan membuat semua member Seirin melihat Murasakibara secepat kilat. Syok, dan seketika itu.. "TIDAAAAKK..!" teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Mitobe.

"kenapa kalian teriak?" tanya Kagami polos yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mereka semua.

"HANTUUUUU….!" Teriak mereka serempak dengan wajah ngeri kecuali Akashi, Murasakibara dan Mitobe.

"Akashi, kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Gantian Kagami yang kaget.

"Dimana Tetsuya."

"Eh jadi kau belum mati Kagami?" tanya Hyuga.

"Eh, tentu saja belum senpai."

"Alhamdulillah…" Hyuga mengelus dada.

"Kurokocchi… aku tak melihat Kurokocchi…!" panik Kise.

"Woi Kagami, dimana Tetsu?!" tanya Aomine yang sudah mencengkram baju Kagami.

Kagami menoleh ke arah Furihata. "Dia di sana." Tunjuk Kagami pada anak kecil yang di gendong Furihata.

_Syuuuu…._ Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan di lantai. Hening.

Mata bulat dengan iris seperti langit musim panas, serta surai yang sama. Kulit putih pucat. Terlihat basah kuyup dengan kaos kegedhean sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan… wajah datar.

_Krik… krik… krik…_

"NANIIII….!"

**~o0o~**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Akashi sambil mengganti pakaian basah Kuroko dengan kemeja yang ia pakai. Kemeja Akashi? Tenang saja, dia masih pakai kaos lengan pendek di balik kemeja lengan panjangnya. Jangan bayangkan ia akan telanjang dada. Aku tak mengijinkannya #author ditendang reader.

Ok, lanjut.

"Atu juda tak tau Akachi-tun."

_Eh?_

"Gyaaa… Kurokocchi cadel-ssuuu… lucunyaaaa….!" Girang Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko.

_Grep!_ Dengan cekatan tangan Akashi mencengkram kepala Kise. "Menjauh dari Tetsuya, Ryouta." Kata Akashi dingin sambil memasang wajah iblis.

"Gyaaaa….ampuuuun…!"

"Woi, brisik kau Kise!"

"Tunggu Kagami, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa tubuh Kuroko bisa menyusut seperti ini?"

"Kuroko, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Diam Izuki."

"Aku juga tak tau pasti, waktu itu…"

_**Flash back**_

"KUROKO!" teriak Kagami dan lainnya.

Kagami pun melesat kearah danau untuk menolong Kuroko yang tenggelam. Kuroko merasakan tubuhnya di tarik dari dasar danau. Beberapa tangan menarik kaos dan tubuhnya, tak tau itu tangan siapa. Tak kuat menahan nafas, Kuroko merasakan air mulai masuk ke dalam hidung dan tenggorokkannya. Setelah itu ia memasrahkan dirinya di tarik lebih dalam ke dasar danau.

Kagami menceburkan dirinya saat dilihatnya tak ada pergerakan Kuroko yang mencoba untuk keluar dari danau. Ia menyelam untuk mencari keberadaan partnernya. Sementara itu ketiga temanya menunggu di pinggir danau sambil memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Tiba-tiba pandangan Fukuda tertuju pada sesuatu yang terapung tak jauh dari tepi danau. Dilihatnya lebih teliti, mungkin saja itu Kuroko.

"Hei apa itu yang mengapung di sana?" tanya Fukuda.

"Mana? Ah, jangan-jangan itu Kuroko!" teriak Furihata.

"Tunggu, kenapa dia tak bergerak?!" tanya Kawahara mulai panik.

Mereka bertiga pun mencoba meraih sesuatu itu, Furihata melihat sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk memungut sesutu yang dimaksud. Saat melihat ranting pohon yang patah, ia mengambilnya dan mencoba meraih sesuatu yang belum mereka ketahui itu. Furihata dengan segenap tangannya mencoba meraih sesutu yang terapung itu. Saat meraihnya, ia menyeretnya ke tepi danau. Di angkatnya hasil temuannya itu.

_Krik… krikk.._

"Ne Furihata, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Kau benar Kawahara."

"Haaaa… aku tau, bukanya itu celana Kuroko?!"

"Fukuda bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu celana milik Kuroko." tanya Furihata dan Kawahara bersamaan.

"Memangnya kalian tak memperhatikannya?" tanya Fukuda balik.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lihat Fukuda?" tanya Furihata curiga.

"Eh, bukan… bukan itu maksudku. Itu kan celana olahraga yang Kuroko pakai tadi." Jelas Fukuda.

"Kalau ini celana Kuroko, terus kemana orangnya?" tanya Kawahara sambil celingukan.

"Oi, apa itu yang menyembul di sana?" tunjuk Furihata ke arah tengah danau tempat ditemukannya celana(?) Kuroko.

Sesuatu yang mirip kepala orang dengan rambut hitamnya. Pelan tapi pasti, sesuatu itu berenang(?) ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka bertiga. Tidak bergerak. Karena curiga, Fukuda mengambil ranting yang ada di tangan Furihata dan mencoba menowelnya. Tidak ada reaksi. Mereka bertiga mulai was-was dan merinding. Dicobanya lagi dengan tangan sedikit gemetar karena takut. Tapi, sebelum ranting itu menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kepala dengan kulit wajah yang pucat, mata bolong dan mulut yang terbuka tertarik ke bawah dan menuju ke arah mereka seolah ingin menerkam mangsa yang ada di depannya. "GYAAAAAAA….!"

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Tiga sahabat itu saling berpelukan dengan erat dan menutup mata mereka rapat-rapat. Saat merasa tak terjadi apa-apa, dengan suasana yang sunyi senyap mereka mencoba membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, mereka mencoba melihat sekitar. Merasa keadaan aman ketiga kohai itu membuka mata mereka lebih lebar. Yang dapat mereka simpulkan, keadaan sekitar tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Lega, itulah yang dirasakan oleh mereka. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kedua teman mereka tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Masih dengan rasa takut setia mendampingi, mereka saling berpandangan dan menganggukkan kepala masing-masing yang menandakan batin mereka siap. Dengan perlahan, ketiganya melongok ke permukaan danau untuk memastikan melihat kedua temannya dan berharap mereka masih hidup. Saat mulai melihat ke permukaan danau, tak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Bahkan airnya begitu tenang. Tapi, _Byaaaaaar… _"GYAAAAA….!" Munculah sesosok orang yang di kenalnya "KAGAMI…!" mereka pun membantu Kagami untuk naik ke tepi danau. Saat sudah di daratan, mereka gemetaran melihat sosok Kagami.

"Ka.. Ka.. Kagami.. i-itu..a-apa?" tunjuk Furihata ke arah Kagami, tidak lebih tepatnya ke arah dadanya. Maksud author lebih tepatnya sosok yang di gendong Kagami.

"Ja.. ja.. ja-jangan-jangan.. ha-ha.." lanjut Kawahara mulai gagap.

Tidak ada respon. Tubuh Kagami basah kuyup, mereka tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup rambutnya. Tidak bergerak.

"HANTUUUUUUU…!" teriak mereka bertiga dengan lancarnya.

Seketika itu Kagami tersadar, dan langsung menatap ketiga temannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian teriak?"

"Kagami, kau belum mati kan?" tanya Fukuda memastikan.

"Hah? Tentu saja belum."

"Lalu, itu.." tunjuk Furihata pada sosok yang ada di gendongan Kagami. Kagami pun ikut melihat arah pandang Furihata. Dan seketika itu, "WAAAA… BOCAH SETAAAN…!"

"Atu butan cetan." Jawab bocah bukan anak kecil itu datar.

Dilihatnya sosok dalam gendongannya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Surai baby blue yang basah kuyup, wajah datar namun imut dengan kulit putih dan warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Kagami merasa dia mirip seseorang.

"Kagami, mana Kuroko? kenapa kau malah menggendong anak kecil saat keluar dari danau?" tanya Furihata yang tak melihat sosok teman setimnya yang berkepala biru secerah langit musim panas.

"Ngg.. tadi saat aku menyelam mencari Kuroko aku tak menemukannya. Aku mencoba menyelam lebih dalam, samar aku melihat sesutu berwarna biru. Aku langsung mendekatinya, dan ternyata benar itu Kuroko. Kulihat ia tersangkut tumbuhan di dasar danau, tak tau itu tumbuhan apa. Lalu aku menarik tanganya, tapi tiba-tiba mataku kemasukan sesuatu dan aku juga mulai kehabisan nafas. Pegangan tanganku di tangan Kuroko sempat terlepas, tapi aku berhasil memegangnya lagi, tanpa pikir panjang aku menariknya. Langsung berenang secepatnya ke atas." Jelas Kagami panjang lebar.

Semua memandangi anak kecil itu lagi. Dilihat dari posturnya, usianya sekitar empat tahun. Ciri-cirinya mirip dengan teman mereka Kuroko Tetsuya. Seketika itu pandangan mereka jadi horor.

"Hei, nak siapa namamu?" tanya Fukuda.

"Turoto Tetchuya (Kuroko Tetsuya)."

"Hah?" seketika mereka semua mangap.

"Apa kau bisa bicara dengan jelas bocah?" tanya Kagami yang masih belum mengerti yang diucapkan oleh lidah cadel makhluk mungil yang ada digendonganya.

Dengan wajah cemberut dan pipinya yang mengembung ia berucap "Atu Turoto Tetchuya, andota tim bastet Cheirin, Tadami-tun (aku Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota tim basket Seirin, Kagami-kun)."

Hening. Mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang di ucapkan makhluk mungil ini. Dan…

"NANI?!"

_**Flash back end**_

Semuanya tak habis pikir saat mendengarkan cerita Kagami. Teman mereka Kuroko Tetsuya, berubah menjadi bocah berusia empat tahun.

"Apa ini kutukan-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima entah pada siapa.

"Ini belum pasti Sintarou, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke villa."

"Tunggu, villa katamu?" tanya Kagami yang memang belum mengetahui kalau sang tuan muda Akashi ini mempunyai villa.

"Villa milik Akashi, dia mempunyai villa di sekitar sini." Jelas Tsuchida.

"Apa malam ini, Kurokocchi akan tidur sama kita di villa-ssu?"

"Tidak, Kuroko anggota kami. Jadi, dia akan bersama kami. Aku sebagai kapten bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga anggota timku."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Tetsuya lepas dari pengawasanku. Karena masih belum jelas apa yang akan terjadi dengan keadaan Tetsuya seperti ini. Kalian Seirin, kuijinkan menginap di villaku sampai Tetsuya kembali seperti semula."

"Sampai kapan Akashi?"

"Secepatnya Daiki. Kita kembali sekarang."

Mereka pun kembali menuju villa milik keluarga Akashi. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sosok anak laki-laki dengan pakaian basah kuyup dan kulit putih pucat memandang dingin ke arah mereka.

Sampai di villa, mereka di sambut oleh dua perempuan yang tidak ikut acara pencarian orang hilang tadi. Kiyoshi? Dia nonton tv. Sepertinya dia kagum dengan tv plasma milik kapten Rakuzan itu, karena tv yang ada di rumahnya masih model lama. Melihat keributan kecil, Kiyoshi menyudahi acara nonton tv-nya dan ikut bergabung dengan timnya.

Hal pertama yang di cari oleh gadis surai baby pink itu adalah cowok pujaannya Kuroko Tetsuya. Begitu juga pelatih Seirin, melihat kohainya kurang satu orang. "Kuroko, dimana dia?" tanya pelatih mereka. Mereka bergeser dan memberi tempat untuk sang kapten Rakuzan dengan bocah digendongannya. "Anak siapa itu?" tanya Aida lagi. "Kyaaa… kawaiiii..!" teriak Momoi girang saat matanya menatap makhluk imut nan lucu itu.

"Dia Kuroko Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi singkat, padat dan jelas.

Ketiga orang itu membeku. Karena mereka belum tau cerita yang sebenarnya. Kaget dan tak percaya apa yang ada di depannya ini adalah mantan bayangan GoM. Hyuga pun angkat bicara, dan menceritakan kronologisnya.

"Baiklah, Kagami-kun kau ganti bajumu. Nanti masuk angin." Kata sang pelatih tepat saat dongeng Hyuga selesai.

"Ah, tasku ada di pondok."

"Hmm.. benar juga. Tas kita masih ada di pondok." Lanjut Kiyoshi.

"Daiki, pinjami bajumu."

"Hah, kenapa aku?!"

"Ada masalah Daiki?"

"Tentu saja Akashi, ini masalah."

"Hoo… apa kau mau tubuhmu menyusut seperti Tetsuya?"

"Nan.."

_**Ckris**_

"Ck, aku ambilkan."

"Ngg…"

"Ada apa Kagamicchi?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Tadi aku sempat juga nyemplung ke danau, tapi tubuhku tak menyusut seperti Kuroko."

"Eh?" semua terkejut dengan penuturan Kagami.

"Benar juga-ssu." Sahut Kise sambil memegang dagu ala detektif.

"Kurasa bukan air danau itu yang menyebabkan Kuroko menyusut-nodayo."

"Kekuatan lain."

"Kekuatan lain? Maksudmu ada kekuatan lain yang merubah Kuroko jadi kecil Akashi?" _eh kemana Akashi-nodayo? _

"Sepertinya begitu." Lanjut Hyuga.

"Aka-chin, aku lapar. Are, mana Aka-chin?"

"Dia udah pergi dengan Kurokocchi-ssu. Aku juga lapaar."

"Ah,benar juga. Karena terlalu khawatir aku jadi lupa untuk memasakkan kalian makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kita masak sama-sama Aida-san, aku tadi sudah belanja bahan untuk makan malam."

"Ok, ayo kita masak sama-sama."

Seketika semua muka yang ada di ruangan itu langsung pucat, kecuali Kuroko, Akashi, Momoi dan Aida tentunya.

"Yaaa… bagaimana kalau Kagami dan Mitobe yang masak. Lagi pula kita juga numpang kan." Kata Hyuga yang mulai panik.

"Heee… Kagami/ Kagamicchi/ Kagami-kun bisa masak?" teriak Midorima, Kise dan Momoi serempak.

"Um." Itu respon Kagami sambil menerima baju dan celana trining dari Aomine dan handuk(?).

"Tak usah." Kagami menyerahkan handuk pada Aomine, ia tak mau satu handuk dengan Aomine.

"Lalu kau mau memakai pakaian dengan tubuh yang masih basah begitu."

"Taka apa."

"Jangan keras kepala."Aomine melempar handuk ke Kagami yang mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan duo drama Ace Seirin dan Touou. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang perhatian terhadap pasangannya. Tunggu, ini bukan fanfic shonen-ai atau yaoi. Kagami mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dari Aomine.

"Oya, aku tak tau itu handuk siapa. Aku menemukan di kursi kayu belakang."

"Itu bekas kain pel Daiki."

"NANI!" teriak Kagami, lalu melemparnya ke arah Aomine tepat ke mukanya.

"Apa-apaan kau Bakagami!"

"Kau bilang apa Ahomine?!"

"Tapi itu bersih." Lanjut Akashi tenang.

"Tapi tetap sama saja." Teriak Kagami. Semua sweatdrop, tak jadi menonton sinetron AoKaga.

"Darimana kau Akashi dengan Kuroko-nodayo?"

"Kagami setelah ganti baju langsung ke dapur, sepertinya Tetsuya lapar." Kata Akashi tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. Midorima pun di buat kesal karena dicuekin.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai memasak, Kagami dan Mitobe membawa makananya ke lantai di bantu Momoi dan Aida. Kenapa lantai? maksudnya mereka makan ala lesehan. Karena orangnya banyak, meja makan tak mampu menampung semuanya. Mungkin kata lesehan, alas yang biasa menemani adalah tikar. Tapi ini beda, karena pemilik villa adalah Akashi, maka yang jadi alas adalah karpet berbahan apalah itu author juga tak tau, tapi yang pasti cukup tebal dan lembut untuk melindungi bokong mereka dari dinginya lantai. Makanan sudah tertata apik, mereka semua mengambil posisi nyaman untuk menikmati makan secara lesehan. "Selamat makan." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Acara makan pun di mulai. Kuroko? ia ada di pangkuan Akashi. Dengan telaten Akashi menyuapi Kuroko kecil. Semua tak menyangka pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Seorang Akashi yang terkenal coretpsikopatcoret absolute dan suka main peritah ala majikan, mau repot-repot menyuapi mantan anggota timnya. Awalnya Kuroko menolak untuk disuapi, dan bersikeras makan sendiri. Tapi, dengan tangan mungilnya ia kesusahan untuk makan sendiri. Boro-boro makan sendiri, pegang sumpit aja susah. Tanpa persetujuan Kuroko, Akashi memaksa si mungil untuk membuka mulutnya saat Akashi menyodorkan makanan ke mulut Kuroko. Mau tak mau Kuroko menurutinya, karena perutnya rewel minta di isi.

Makan malam pun berjalan tertib, mereka tak mau membuat keributan saat makan bersama sang Emperor. Tapi tiba-tiba, sesutu menyita perhatian mereka semua.

"Onii-chan, atu… mau pipis." Akashi mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pegang tanganku Tetsuya."

Si mungil Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi dengan tangan mungilnya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang makan untuk ke toilet meninggalkan makhluk warna-warni dan tim Seirin dengan muka cengo mereka.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sesosok gadis kecil berdiri di balik jendela luar yang terlihat gelap. Dengan muka pucat menghiasi wajahnya, melihat ke arah GoM dan Seirin.

**~Bersambung~**

**OMAKE**

Saat perdebatan tentang nasib Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menyusut, Kuroko bergerak tak nyaman. Ia ingin turun dari gendongan Akashi. Menyadari si mungil tak mau diam, Akashi melirik Kuroko. "Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Sambil menahan malu dengan sedikit semburat di wajahnya Kuroko berbisik "Mau pipis."

Akashi tersenyum(?). Dan bergegas ke toilet. Saat sampai di dekat toilet, Kuroko langsung loncat dari gendongan Akashi dan lari menuju toilet. Tapi, sayang saat di toilet tingginya tak sampai. WC duduk itu terlalu tinggi untuk tubuh mungil Kuroko. Melihat Kuroko yang kesusahan, rasanya geli.

"Tetsuya, apa kau lupa kalau kau sekarang adalah seorang balita."

Kuroko dengan lucunya menggembungkan pipinya, menahan kesal dan pipis(?).

"Kau tak usah malu meminta bantuanku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi membantu Kuroko ya reader tau tanpa author jelaskan berulang kali. Dan ia sempat berbisik pada Kuroko. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Onii-chan." Saat Kuroko akan protes, "Aku tak suka di bantah." Seketika itu Kuroko kembali menutup mulut mungilnya sambil cemberut. Melihat itu, Akashi jadi gemas sendiri.

.

.

.

**Gomen kelamaan update..**

**Semoga terhibur..**

**Ok, RnR :D**


End file.
